


Y is for Youthful

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [25]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Y is for Youthful

Satsuki spat at her mother, "Fucking bitch!" but Ragyo didn't care what her daughter say but unaware to the rainbow queen, a bomb landed that is not seen by Ragyo until it was too late.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satsuki was away from the explosion but her mom was not....

"Satsuki, What happen?" it didn't sound like her mom and the reason is it sound much younger.

The smoke clear to reveal Ragyo, with the body of a child with her clothes seem too big for her body.

"Even as a child." Satsuki spat, "You fucking disgusted me." 


End file.
